Miles High in the Sky
by Super67759
Summary: Tori never thought she'd ever join the Mile High Club. Jori. Rating will change.


**Hey, I missed you guys!**

**For those of you who are reading my stories Jori Week and Cyber Frenemies, I want to say thank you, and I'm sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately, I don't have access to the next couple of episodes to update Cyber Frenemies. I like to watch the episodes while writing that story so that I can be accurate with the timing. And for the Jori Week one, I still haven't gotten inspiration for the next word. Hopefully it won't be much longer.**

**But in the mean time, I've started a new story! Yay! *Applause* I hope you guys enjoy. I'll try to update regularly. Emphasis on try.  
**

**This story is an AU. Tori and Jade are 17 and they don't know each other.**

**Summary: Tori never thought she'd ever join the Mile High Club.**

**Disclaimer: _So I went to Ikea and bought about 500 mirrors. I looked at every single one, and yet Dan Schneider did not stare back at me._**

* * *

Tori's POV

"Flight to Los Angeles is now boarding 'A' passengers."

The voice blares loudly over the intercom so that I can hear it over the pop music playing in my ears. I motion to take my headphones out, then think better of it and leave them in. The music gives me a distraction. Planes make me nervous. Especially when I'm flying alone.

It's the take off that gets to me. I've heard that many plane crashes occurred during the take off. And even if that wasn't true, I still wouldn't feel very safe flying away from the ground at top speed.

I check to make sure everything I have is packed in my two carry-on bags. After checking my plane ticket, I notice that I board with the 'C' passengers. I let out a nervous breath and sit back, hoping to calm my beating heart. I'm about to close my eyes when I see the most beautiful sight I have ever laid my eyes on.

A girl that looks about my age, is sitting a couple of rows away from me. She has jet black hair with blue streaks in them. Her black hair matches her dark clothes. Normally I steer away from people who wear dark clothing, but she looked really hot in them. Not that I was staring, or anything.

"Passengers 'B' may now board flight to Los Angeles."

She begins to pick up her things and get in line. Man, she looks even more beautiful standing up. I can't help but watch her...ahem...backside sway as she walks with confidence in each step. I follow the contour of her hour-glass shaped body all the way up to those piercing blue-green eyes. Wait...oh crap!

She noticed me staring at her. And just when I was about to look away, she did the most unexpected thing. She smirked, and then winked at me.

I can feel the warmth spread across my cheeks into what I am sure is a very noticeable blush. She turns away from me and hands the attendant her ticket. Then she disappears down the corridor toward the plane.

"Passengers 'C' may now board flight to Los Angeles."

I practically fly out of my seat as if it had been boiling hot. Never in my life, have I been this eager to get on a plane. I hand my ticket to the attendant and begin to walk down the corridor. The anticipation of seeing the dark goddess once again was killing me. Why do they have to make these corridors so freaking long?

I breathe a sigh of relief when I finally make it to the unnecessarily loud plane. I walk inside slowly due to the people taking their time in front of me. After saying hello to the flight attendants, I begin to walk down the middle aisle of the plane, with my eyes darting left and right. Where is she?

I sighed in defeat when I came to my seat, 12A. My search ended in failure. I put away my one of my bags in the compartment at the top of the plane so I can keep the other one under the seat in front of me. After putting away my bags, I plop down in the first seat, furthest away from the window. I don't understand people who want to sit by the window just to see how high we are. I already know we are miles away from the ground, I don't need a visual.

These thoughts bring me to realize where I actually am, and the panic hits me full force. I was so distracted by the black haired beauty, I forgot about the plane. I fasten my seat belt with shaky hands, even though we probably won't be moving anytime soon. Safety first.

I close my eyes, even though I know the chances of me falling asleep before the plane takes off are one to a million. Especially with my heart racing and the constant tapping on my shoulder. Wait a minute.

I open my eyes to see an old lady standing there.

"Excuse me miss, but do you mind if we trade seats? I have to sit by the edge because of my explosive bladder and the rude lady that sits in my row won't trade with me."

Even though she just gave me way too much info that I'm comfortable with, I smile kindly and reply like the considerate person I am.

"Of course. Where do you sit?"

"Oh! Thank you so much, deary. I sit at the very back. Seat 25B."

Oh thank god. Not a widow seat. I take my bag from under the seat in front of me and head to the back of the plane. I start to think about my new seating neighbor. How can someone say no to such a polite old lady?

When I finally make it to my new seat, my breathe catches in my throat. It's her. It's the black haired girl that I saw earlier. She's sitting in the aisle seat and there's no one in the other two seats. Her tray is down and she's typing on her laptop. I clear my throat to get her attention. I'm rewarded with those unique colored eyes. I speak, making sure to swallow first so that my throat doesn't crack.

"H-hey. I traded seats with the old lady that was supposed to sit right next to you."

She stares at me. I start to fidget uncomfortably. Thankfully she breaks the awkward silence.

"Great story." Then she goes back to typing.

Um...what just happened? I continue fidgeting, moving from one foot to the other. Finally she looks back up with a slight annoyed look on her face.

"Problem?"

"Oh, um. Well, I kind of need to get to my seat and I was hoping you could put the tray up so I can pass, please?"

Her eyes narrow at me.

"Do you not see that I'm working?"

My eyes widen. What happened to the sultry girl that winked and smirked at me?

"But we'll be taking off soon and you'll have to put the tray up anyway so I-"

"Why don't you be patient and wait til' I'm done with this sentence? Think you can do that?"

I hesitate before I nod. She rolls her eyes and goes back to typing.

What a gank.

I try not to think about how hot she looked when she glared at me.

I wait. And wait. How long does it take to type one freaking sentence? Finally she starts to pack up her laptop at an agonizingly slow pace and then puts up the tray so I can pass.

"Thank you." I say, even though she was being a complete gank.

I start to slide past her. Her knees where rubbing against the back of my thighs. I try my hardest not to focus on it. I fail miserably.

Woah!

I jump hard and fast, causing the seat in front of me to shake erratically. The person in the seat turns and glares at me like I was the worst scum to ever step on the planet. I quickly apologize and hesitantly sit in the seat beside the black-haired girl.

Did...

Did she just grab my ass?

* * *

**So that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I don't know how long it will be exactly. I can give you a range of 3 to 6 chapters. It really depends on how much I decide to put in each chapter.**

**Please review! Because I love you guys! That's enough reason for you to review right?**


End file.
